


(TTS) Halo

by paxlux, saltyunicorn



Series: Avengers podfic [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Trailer, M/M, Podfic, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary - The timeline starts in a fall of glass. There’s a staggering loss of gravity as Tony stares up at the suddenly blue sky.





	(TTS) Halo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Halo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279661) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 

> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

**[Halo](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1b5czYfwPEmVB7Nbvk3lw8gGLlqWZ69se)  
**

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. **


End file.
